1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a free standing, portable support system stand for dispensing liquid for pets/animals and more particularly pertains to neatly, conveniently, and safely dispensing liquid to pets/animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet/animal watering systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet/animal watering systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing liquids to pets/animals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. D374,109 to Lillelund et al discloses a pet feeding station. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,182 to Lorenzana discloses an animal watering apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,592 to Wechsler discloses a portable device for feeding animals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,634 to Ho discloses an animal feeder having a mounting device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,195 to Willinger discloses a feed-bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,264 to Nickelson discloses a nursing bottle holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a free standing, portable support system stand for liquid for pets that allows neatly and conveniently dispensing liquid to pets/animals.
In this respect, the free standing, portable support system stand for liquid for pets/animals according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose that it be free standing, easily portable, attractive, unique and that it allow for neatly and conveniently dispensing liquid to pets/animals.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved free standing, portable support system stand for liquid for pets which can be free standing, easily portable, attractive, unique and allow for neatly and conveniently dispensing liquid to pets/animals. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of pet/animal watering systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved free standing, portable support system stand for liquid for dispensing liquid to pets/animals that is free standing, easily portable, attractive, unique and that allows for neatly, conveniently and safely dispensing liquid to pets/animals. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved support system for dispensing liquid to pets/animals and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a support for a liquid dispensing bottle. The bottle has a body portion adapted to be a reservoir for a liquid with a first end and a second end. The first end has a screwably coupled dispensing apparatus being angularly disposed from the body. The dispensing apparatus has a tube with a pet/animal activated mechanism adapted to release a portion of the retained liquid upon activation thereof. Next provided is a support base. The support base has a lower horizontal rectangular supplemental plate with a first face and a second face. The second face has four pads in corners of the horizontal rectangular plate. The support base also has a vertical member. The vertical member has an upper edge, a lower edge, an inner face and an outer face. The lower edge is perpendicularly coupled to the first face of the horizontal rectangular plate. The horizontal supplemental plate may be coupled to the vertical member by any of a plurality of known techniques. Adjacent to the upper edge of the vertical member is a handle aperture. The support base is adapted to have various decorative indicia thereon.
A bottle retaining brace is provided. The brace includes a horizontal resting plate coupled to the inner face of the vertical member of the support base. The resting plate has a receiving end with a recess. Within the recess is an annular recess. The receiving end of the resting plate also has a semilunar recess adjacent to an exposed edge. In this manner both the recess and the annular recess coincide with the semilunar recess allowing the first end of the dispensing bottle to reside within the resting plate to preclude lateral movement and with the dispensing apparatus passing through the annular recess. The bottle retaining brace further has a horizontal support member coupled to the inner face of the vertical member of the support base at a position superior to the resting plate. The support member has an aperture adapted to receive the bottle and also has a slot to facilitate the removal from and placement of the bottle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved free standing, portable support system stand for dispensing liquid for pets/animals which has all of the advantages of the prior art pet/animal watering systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved free standing, portable support system stand for dispensing liquid for pets/animals which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved free standing, portable support system stand for liquid for pets/animals which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved free standing, portable support system stand for dispensing liquid for pets/animals which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such support system for liquid for pets economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a free standing, portable support system stand for dispensing liquid for pets/animals that is free standing, easily portable, attractive, unique and that allows for neatly, conveniently and safely dispensing liquid to pets/animals.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bottle support system STAND for a liquid dispensing bottle having a dispensing apparatus being angularly disposed from the body, the dispensing apparatus having a tube with a pet/animal activated mechanism. The support system has a support base having a supplemental lower plate and a vertical member, the lower edge of the vertical member being coupled to the supplemental lower plate. A bottle retaining brace includes a horizontal resting plate coupled to the vertical member of the support base. The resting plate has a receiving end with a first recess with an annular recess. The receiving end of the resting plate has a semilunar recess adjacent to an exposed edge, such that both the first recess and the annular recess coincide with the semilunar recess. The bottle retaining brace has a horizontal support member coupled to the vertical member of the support base at a position superior to the resting plate.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.